


We Put The "Hot" In Psychotic

by teenager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character(s), Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't like it when other guys touch what is his. Stiles knows this fact very well and fucks with Derek whenever he can.</p>
<p>They’ve done it a few times but this one might have been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Put The "Hot" In Psychotic

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some smut, Happy Holidays!
> 
> (Side note: Do Derek Hale and Oliver Queen seem similar to anybody else? Everytime I watch Arrow I think about what good friends him and Derek would be. Alas, in this here smutfic they are not friends.)

Stiles knows that Derek is watching.

 

Can feel the alpha's eyes all over his body, drinking him in and devouring him whole. It sets Stiles cheeks ablaze with want and he moans out loudly like a wanton whore. He loves it, being in complete control over someone as powerful as Derek, the alpha of Beacon Hills. He relishes the power he has over the other man, just the thought makes him a bit hard, if he's being totally honest.

 

The guy sucking at his neck thinks that he's the reason Stiles is groaning in pleasure. As if.

 

Around them the music thrums so loud and deep and along with the masses of people dancing, Stiles is having a hard time keeping track of Derek through the crowd. His eyes feel heavy, the few drinks he's had combined with the absolute lust growing in his gut is making him a bit delirious.

 

"You like that, baby?" The guy asks, attempting to kiss Stiles on the lips. He's attractive, no doubt, but kissing another guy is just too far for him. With his model jawline and puffy lips, Stiles thinks that he might have found him fuckable in another life, if Derek weren't around. "I can feel how turned on you are."

 

"Mhh," Stiles murmurs. Across the bar, Stiles spots a bright flash of red and smirks, knowing full well that Derek only has eyes for him. "I need to be fucked."

 

"Baby, baby," The guy gives a deep growl and Stiles chuckles. "I'll take you back to my place now, if you want."

 

"You never even told me your name," Stiles snarks, causing the man to raise an eyebrow and retort, "Oliver. Remember it, you'll be moaning it later."

 

The guy goes back in for his neck, biting at it like a dog would at a chew toy, grinding their hips together and Stiles isn't a total whore or anything, but it feels pretty damn good. He lets out an authentic moan and throws his head back.

 

Instead of his head falling backward like he expects it to, it lands on something hard. He turns his head to the side and spots one angry alpha. Nostrils flaring and jaw clenched. Stiles smiles at him, he can tell that Derek is upset, probably able smell Stiles' lust from a mile away, but something isn’t right. He doesn’t seem turned on at all like he usually is when he’s about to swoop in and claim Stiles for his own. In fact he looks the opposite of horny. Back rigid and his movements stiff.

 

Stiles knows how Derek feels about others playing with his toys. How afterwards Derek feels the extreme need to claim what was taken from him. It makes for extremely satisfying sex that keeps Stiles unable to walk for a few hours afterward.

 

In front of him, Oliver is still nipping at his jugular, there is bound to be a mark there by now and Stiles hopes that there is. Can't wait to see Derek's expression when he spots the mark that another man left on him.

 

"Stiles," Derek grinds out, only loud enough for Stiles to hear him. He takes a deep breath when he feels a particularly rough bite at a sensitive spot on his neck, causing him to groan again. Feeling a bit overwhelmed he pushes the guy off slightly and it’s only then that Oliver finally takes note of Derek's presence and stops trying to suck Stiles soul away. His focus zeroing in on Derek, he looks rather upset to be interrupted. It makes Stiles feel like a prize to be won and his blood thrums with excitement at what might happen.

 

“Is there a problem?” Oliver asks surprisingly bold. He’s even looking Derek in the eye as he says it, and Stiles would be completely lying if he said he wasn’t a tad impressed. Not many people can stand up to Derek like that.

 

“There will be if you don’t back off,” Derek growls lowly. That doesn’t go unnoticed, a few people around them stopping their dancing in favor of watching what they probably think is going to be a nasty club brawl.

 

Derek must be fuming, his eyes bleeding red. Stiles hopes that no one sees it, and if they did he hopes that they chaulk it up to the crazy lighting in the club making Derek’s eyes look that way.

 

“Oh, will there?” Oliver says smirking. To Stiles utter amazement, his eyes also turn a deep shade of crimson, and Stiles heart speeds up. “Big, bad wolf gonna hurt me?”

 

Fuck, dude.

 

The tension in the air grows hot and thick and Stiles lust disappears completely. He rubs at his neck where he knows there is a mark left from Oliver’s biting.

 

He steps in close to Derek’s personal space and quickly goes for Stiles wrist, grabbing it quickly and bringing it to his mouth. There’s already a bite there from Derek. The bite that signifies what they are. Their relationship as mates.

 

“Let him go,” Derek says, face growing a bit too hairy while in the company of so many humans.

“Derek calm down,” Stiles says placatingly.

 

“Yeah, Derek, calm down,” Olivier quips lightly. “I’m just going to fuck your mate’s brains out.”

Derek claws slide out and it’s then that Stiles starts to lose his buzz completely and his anxiety picks up.

 

“I’ll give him back to you, eventually.” Oliver continues, then after a beat.” Well, maybe. He does taste very good. I might have to kill you and keep him for myself.”

 

“Oh, fuck you,” Stiles says quickly yanking his hand free. “Just screw off.”

 

“C’mon, baby,” Stiles steps away from the offending alpha and moves in close to Derek, trying to create some distance between the two alpha’s before anything serious actually does down. “Don’t be that way. We were having a good time, I know you were, I could smell it.”

 

The entire time Derek says nothing, and Stiles knows it’s because Derek is trying to keep his anger under control. Not wanting to shift and cause trouble when there are humans around. Trying to stay unaffected by this other male. Stiles is proud and he would say so if he wasn’t being watched by so many strangers.

 

“C’mon, Derek,” Stiles says, pulling Derek with him towards the exit. “We’re going home.”

Derek allows himself to be pulled away, although his eyes are still glued onto Oliver. He can hear the other alpha say, “You two are quite the pair!”

 

Stiles hustles his way to the parking lot, dragging Derek along behind him. He can feel the alpha vibrate with a sort of rage that he’s never felt before. They make it to the car and quickly get in, Derek deciding to get behind the wheel while Stiles goes to the passenger side without any fuss.

 

Derek doesn’t say anything and it puts Stiles on edge.

 

“I didn’t know he was an alpha,” Stiles murmurs softly. “Derek, if I would’ve known I would have gone off in the other direction, you know that.”

 

They've played this game before. Stiles goes off and finds some cute guy to flirt with while making sure to get Derek jealous and hot before they both can’t take it anymore. Going home and having amazing sex. Derek is usually a bit possessive when the guy start to touch Stiles but that’s what makes the game so fun. Derek’s inner wolf going crazy seeing another guy please his mate, Hell, that’s what makes the sex so great. Derek can’t control himself, needing to claim Stiles so completely that he can’t focus on anything else.

 

This time is different, though, and they both know it.

 

Derek speeds down the highway and within ten minutes they make it through the front door of the loft.

 

Stiles walks in expecting Derek to start yelling at him or to lecture him on why this was a bad idea from the start, but none of that happens.

 

Instead, Stiles is pushed against the cool metal of the door before his even registers anything else, the air being pushed out of his lungs. In front of him Derek pants harshly, teeth sharpening slightly. He moves in to Stiles’ space and grinds their hips together. Even through both of their jeans he can feel Derek’s dick hard in between them.

 

“Derek,” Stiles pants. “What’s wrong?”

  
“I’m trying not to rip your clothes off and fuck into you raw right now,” Derek says tucking his chin into Stiles neck. “I can smell that bastard all over you and it’s … my wolf is going insane.”

 

Stiles runs his palms up Derek’s back and up to Derek’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

 

“Whatever you need,” Stiles placates. “I’m here for you, Derek.”

 

Immediately their lips crash together messily, Derek’s tongue driving into Stiles’ mouth with wild abandon. While wall sex is good and all, the door is cold and Stiles prefers being fucked on a more comfortable surface, so he pushes back against Derek and in return he gets a bite to his bottom lip. Stiles hisses and licks his lip, tasting the familiar tang of blood; Derek rumbles possessively.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” Stiles tells him. “I want to ride you, and the lube is upstairs.”

 

Derek doesn't waste any time, hitching Stiles up and into his arms. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist for support and goes in for another steamy kiss. He’s impressed that Derek can take the stairs two at a time while managing to tongue fuck him at the same time. Stiles can't help but grind into Derek's body heat, growing more and more aroused with every second.

 

They make it to the bedroom in record time and Derek tosses him onto the bed as soon as they're though the door. Stiles is still bouncing on the mattress while Derek has managed to unbutton his pants and pulls off his jeans along with his shirt and boxers, too.

 

Stiles’ brain shuts off when all the brain rushes down to his dick, licking his lips when he spots how hard Derek’s cock is, standing stiff and proud.

 

“Prep yourself,” Derek commands. “I want to watch you get ready for me.”

 

Heat flushes through his system and at Derek’s request and he pulls off his jeans and shirt, taking his time with his boxers, making a show of rubbing himself for Derek. His alpha growls at his slow pace and Stiles pants, excited and sort of nervous before yanking off his briefs. He bends over and rifles through the bedside drawer where he knows they keep the lube, snapping the bottle open a squeezing a large dollop onto his fingertips, making sure to coat his middle and index finger while spreading the rest onto his hole.

 

He leans back against the pillows and spreads his legs open obscenely wide, while watching Derek the whole time. At the end of the bed Derek is stroking himself slowly, grabbing his balls tightly. Stiles can see his cock leak precum and Stiles smirks, imaging how badly Derek must want to fuck him, to get rid of the smell of another alpha on his mate. Completely by-passing his own dick, not wanting to prolong Derek’s needs, Stiles goes right for his hole. Circling his entrance, Stiles moans raspily and bites his lip where Derek had before slowly pushing one finger inside.

 

His body resists at first, as it always does, but he takes his time. Sliding his finger in slow enough that his body is finally willing to allow the intrusion. From then, it’s easy. Stiles pumping his finger in and out of himself until he’s loose enough to accept another finger.

 

With his other hand, Stiles allows himself to stroke his cock, it makes fingering himself feel that much better and he knows the Derek gets off on watching Stiles get off. Across from him, Derek is practically drooling. His eyes going haywire, back and forth from deep red to his normal green. It's amazing to watch, and Stiles realizes that it’s probably taking all Derek's willpower to not pounce on Stiles right now.

 

God, he’s going to be fucked so well right now and he can’t wait. Derek tends to get a bit rough, but it’s nothing that Stiles can’t handle.

 

Finally he’s able to slip a third finger in and out with ease and he’s knows that Derek is on the breaking point, so he slips his fingers out, lightly hissing at the loss of contact before spreading his legs open even wider.

 

“Come on. I need you,” Stiles says. Derek is immediately on the bed, crawling on top of him. He doesn’t touch Stiles yet, opting to crawl over him and just look. Stiles doesn't know how he does it, how he isn’t devouring Stiles right now, but Stiles has needs, too, and they need to be fulfilled. He grabs Derek by the chin and pulls him in for another passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. They're panting heavily by the time Derek makes his move.

 

It’s then that Derek comes alive, letting himself go and letting his primal needs take control.

He pushes Stiles down, a large palm on his chest and Stiles willing sags into the comfortable mattress while Derek immediately goes in for his neck again, exactly where Oliver had been sucking at.

 

He begins to bite and suck and lick at Stiles’ pulse point, like it’s the only thing he has left to do on this Earth. It feels good, and Stiles runs his hand through Derek’s mess of hair, letting his other hand travel down to Derek’s backside. He squeezes Derek's sides with his thighs, fingernails scratching lightly against Derek's flesh.

 

Derek bites down especially hard and Stiles can’t help but buck up and curse.

 

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles murmurs. “That hurt.”

 

“Sorry,” Derek pants. “Can't help it. He left a mark. Have to cover it.”

 

“Alright,” Stiles amends. “Just try not to bite open my jugular.”

 

“He wanted you,” Derek says, moving away from Stiles neck and looking him in the eye. “He would've fucked you. But you’re mine, Stiles.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles moans as Derek kisses his way from Stiles lips to his chest to his stomach, slowly making his way down past Stiles’ pelvic area. He sits back on his haunches where Stiles’ legs are spread open waiting for him and rubs the head of his cock against Stiles.

 

“I’m  going to fuck you so well and so deep that everyone will know that you’re mine.”

 

“What?” Stiles plays, a rush of excitement running down to his gut at Derek’s blunt words. “No foreplay?”

 

“We have all night for that,” Derek smirks, a hot glare in his eyes. “Right now I just need to fuck you.”

 

“Then do it, already,” Stiles begs, pushing his ass against Derek’s solid prick. “I want every other wolf we meet to know who I belong to. Fill me up, Derek, and make me yours.”

 

Right after he finishes that sentence, Derek scoots up and begins lining up his cock with Stiles hole. Stiles forces his body to relax while Derek begins to push in.

 

It always hurts when they first start, Derek’s thick cock always a challenge to accommodate, but Stiles loves the pleasure it gives him once Derek starts fucking him. He inches into Stiles slowly even though Stiles can tell all he wants to do it fuck right into Stiles like it’s the last thing he’ll do.

 

“It’s okay, Derek,” Stiles says once Derek is half-way inside of him. “I’m ready.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” He’s slammed into and the air in his lungs rushes out in the form of a moan. The pain is minimal and when Derek really starts to move it disappears immediately, the raw friction from from Derek’s dick against the walls of his channel creating a pleasing feeling from his gut to his balls.

 

Stiles' legs clamp around Derek’s waist and locks his ankles around to pull Derek close, allowing himself to be used. The only sound in their bedroom the slap of skin on skin and the occasional groan. Like animals fucking, Stiles loves it.

 

“You’re so tight, Stiles.” Derek rumbles. “Tight for me.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles says, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels Derek hit his prostate. “Harder, Der. Fucker me harder.”

 

Derek, being the amazing alpha he is, obliges Stiles’ request. Pistoning in and out of Stiles so fast that Stiles has to hold on to his shoulders as to keep up past. Over and over again Derek hits his good spot, causing flashes of white in his vision. Stiles can feel tightness start in his groin and Derek’s pumping has started to become more and more erratic, signaling that he’s about to cum. His hand travels to Derek's head, grabbing locks of his damp hair and yanking rather harshly. Derek doesn't seem to affected, aside from the annoying grunt.

 

“Wait,” Stiles says a bit sad, because while having his alpha fuck him raw felt amazing, Stiles wants more. “I want to ride you.”

 

“Stiles,” Derek groans, pumping slower and slower, then stopping altogether. “You’re killing me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says even though he's not. Derek pulls out and Stiles feels empty at the loss. “I’ll make up for it, not only by riding you, but…”.

 

Stiles sits up from his position and motions for Derek to lie down. He does and Stiles hovers over him, going in for a nice kiss, running his tongue over Derek’s lips, nibbling lightly. He bobs his ass up and down over Derek’s cock.

 

“But..?” Derek questions, unable to resist the urge to grab Stiles hips, pulling his down so that he’s sitting completely on Derek’s prick.

 

“But,” Stiles says, grinding on Derek, the foreplay causing some precum to leak from his dick, “I’ll let you come inside of me. That way everyone will really know who I belong to.”

 

Stiles didn’t know it was possible at this point, but if feels as if Derek gets harder, his grip on Stiles’ hips become more intense, bruises sure to be there by tomorrow.

 

“Really?” Derek asks, sincere. They’ve fucked bareback before, plenty of times, but it’s not often that Stiles lets Derek come inside of him. It feels good, to be used so completely, but the mess isn’t worth it, to Stiles. Derek loves it, always going a tad crazy whenever Stiles lets him do it. This seems like an appropriate occasion to let Derek claim him for real, so Stiles takes one for the team and allows the breeding.

 

Stiles grabs Derek's dick and aligns it with his entrance, slowly lowering himself down. For some reason, Derek’s cock always feels bigger in this position. Stiles loves it, feeling so full, and the expression on Derek’s face tells Stiles that he enjoys it too. Once Stiles is fully seated, Derek attempts to buck up and Stiles gasps when his prostate is punched. He sees stars.

 

“Oh, yes,” Stiles moans, grinding down on his mate’s cock. Squeezing his asshole tight, causing Derek to groan, running his hands up Stiles’ thighs. It feels so good, Stiles loses himself, circling his hips down as far as he can go, getting as much of Derek as he can. Gasping in pleasure, holding on to Derek’s chest for support.

 

“Stiles,” Derek groans. “I know it probably feels amazing for you, but I need you to move, please.”

He sort of snaps out of his own haze of pleasure, feeling bad for selfishly forgetting how much Derek needed him in favor of his own release.

 

Stiles smirks sheepishly and begins to rise up slowly, almost all the way up so that Derek’s entire cock is out of him before slowly sliding back down.

 

“Better,” Derek grunts, he wants more, though, and takes control of the situation. “But not good enough.”

 

He bucks Stiles up a bit and immediately starts fucking in and out of Stiles; hard and fast and it feels so damn dirty and good.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles moans. “Fuck me, Derek.”

 

He does, the slap of skin on skin louder than before. Stiles gasps coming more frequently and louder as Derek keeps hitting his prostate.

 

He can feel his balls tighten up, he knows he’s going to come soon and it just feels so good that Stiles doesn't know what to do with himself, clutching onto Derek for dear life while his alpha fucks him.

 

“Derek,” Stiles pants, pushing back while Derek pumps into him. “I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck.”

 

He hasn’t touched himself since they first started, when he was preparing himself for Derek, and by this point his cock is painfully hard, precum leaking from his slit. He wants to come without touching himself, it’s always the best, when Derek fucks the orgasm right out of him. It always sends him reeling, stars dancing behind his eyelids and his yearns for the sensation to come. He comes without warning, splattering all over Derek’s stomach, his sphincter tightening around Derek’s cock. The alpha hisses at the feeling of his dick being squeezed even tighter by Stiles’ hole.

 

The feeling of come shooting into him feels unique, hot and wet and filling him up so good. Stiles wants to keep it, along with Derek’s hot cock, inside of him for as long as he can.

 

He squeezes his asshole again, practically milking the come from Derek before collapsing on top of the older man, sated and out of breath.

 

“That was great,” Stiles says, rolling off of Derek, his cock slipping out of Stiles used hole. Come leaks out and flows down to his thighs, all of the pleasure slowly fading and being replaced by a sort of numb laziness. It feels sort of icky now but he’ll deal with it for the time being.

 

Derek pulls Stiles into his space, nuzzling into his neck and licking at his pulse point again before planting a quick kiss on his lips. They cuddle close together and Derek sighs happily.

 

“You smell like me now,” Derek says smug. “Like me and you and sweat and sex. Like you should.”

 

“Okay, caveman,” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Are you happy now that you’ve fucked me and filled me up with your seed.”

 

“You say it like you didn't like it,” Derek snarks. “Which I know you did, because you came without a touch.”

 

“Touche,” Stiles snips back. He can’t be too mad, having just had amazing sex, but he can still be a bitch about it. There is come leaking out of his ass, so he has that. “I’m going to take a shower, now.”

 

“Why?” Derek groans like a child. “You’re going to wash away the smell.”

 

“Whatthefuckever, Derek,” Stiles laughs, making his way towards the bathroom. When he turns around, Derek is still lying in the bed, lazily rubbing his dick and watching Stiles. “Are you coming or not? Or maybe I can go find that Oliver guy and he can-”

 

Stiles doesn’t get to finish his thought, let alone his sentence. Derek is out of the bed, quick as lightning, tugging Stiles with him towards the bathroom.

 

“Now I’m really gonna fuck you,” Derek grumbles. “Not even showering will be able to get rid of the smell.”

 

Stiles smirks to himself. He loves his territorial alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, Lord knows I don't read the shit I type once my fingers have clacked the keys. So if you do see a mistake or error, feel free to tell me! :)


End file.
